Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a front loader that is detachably mounted to a tractor serving as a work vehicle. The front loader is composed mainly of a pair of left and right main frames which are provided in a vehicle body frame of the tractor in a detachable manner, a pair of left and right booms coupled to the main frames in a vertically rotatable manner, work equipment mounted to the pair of left and right booms, and the like.
The boom includes a front boom component, a rear boom component, and a coupling plate coupling the front boom component and the rear boom component arm, and overlap portions where the front boom component overlaps the coupling plate and where the rear boom component overlaps the coupling plate are welded.